EAW Midsummer Massacre (2008)
Card Triple Threat Match to crown the first EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship; If Captain Charisma wins, he will keep Sabina's Contract Masters (EAW Champion) vs. Captain Charisma (Hardcore Champion) vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy Last Man Standing Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Carlito is Cool © vs. Jaywalker Bacon, Ladders, & Chairs Match MvM vs. Mr. DEDEDE Grudge Match CM Ronn vs. HRDO Fatal 4-Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship Impact © vs. Latino Game vs. Starr vs. Johnny Badd Blood Falls Count Anywhere Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Sabina © vs. Alexa Cash In The Vault Briefcase on the Line WWEFan-Taker-McMahon (CITV Briefcase Holder) vs. Heart Break Boy 3-Team Triple Threat Match for the EAW Tag Team Championship Team I2K (Edge & TNA Rocks & Independent) © vs. NWOMatt & Kofi Krazy vs. Dark Emperor & Shattered Windows 8-Man Debut Battle Royal to crown the first ever EAW InterWire Champion Participants TBD 'Legacy' Midsummer Massacre is regarded as a landmark in EAW's illustrious history as it marked a turning point for the company signifying growth that it had never experienced prior to that. On the heels of a successful Pain for Pride event and an acquisition of EOW, this made Midsummer Massacre 2008 become one of the post important events ever. The debut of different Hall of Fame talent such as Lethal Consequences and the introduction of the EAW Interwire Championship are just a few moments that made this an all-time memorable event. Results *2. The match was originally a tag match between NWOMatt & Kofi Krazi and Dark Emperor & Shattered Windows but turn into a three-way match for the tag titles due to Team I2K wasn't happy of having a match on the event and that they're the most dominant team of the EAW Roster. *4. Starr originally thought he won the match but when Starr made Impact pass out to the Angle Lock, Impact made a cover on Johnny Bad Blood. After the match, Starr hit the Olympic Slam on Impact due to the frustration of not winning the match and the championship. *5. Jay-Z and Ronn's crew performed Ronn's theme pre-match. During the match, Ron's crew interfered and distracted HRDO during the match. Later in the match, HRDO was about to set fire on Ronn until HRDO was attacked by the referee from behind with a steel chair. Moments later, Ronn pours gasoline all over HRDO and set HRDO on fire. After the match, Ronn's crew came out with a casket and put HRDO into the casket with the lid shut tight. The referee was revealed as EAW's newest member, Lethal Consequences. *6. Other participants were PartyManic, Irish Assassin, StereoRaptor, Erick Benjamin, Kira, and The Great One. After the match, the lights went out and when they came back on, Kira was in the ring and gave Mister K a Bloodbath. *9. Mr. DEDEDE interfered in the match, hit the Spear on Captain Charisma and got the pinfall on CC to become Hardcore Champion. Then Mr. DEDEDE hit the Spear on Masters, went for the pinfall but Masters lifts his shoulder up. Then Mr. DEDEDE nails Masters with the EAW Championship belt and gets the 3. After the match, Mr. DEDEDE celebrates in the middle of the ring with raising both titles as the crowd throw trash into the ring as the show comes to a close. Miscellaneous *Kofi Krazi and NWOMatt issues a challenge to Dark Emperor to a tag team match. Dark Emperor accepted the challenge and choose Shattered Windows as his tag team partner. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2008